The present invention relates generally to compressors, and more particularly, to compressors for use in liquefied gas applications.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures carbon dioxide cleaning systems for use in cleaning garments, and the like. These carbon dioxide cleaning systems employ compressors that compress carbon dioxide gas from a low pressure to a high pressure that is used during cleaning.
Previously-used compressors have been powered by either a belt-driven crankshaft type assembly, or by a linear hydraulic pumping assembly. Both types of assemblies require a drive motor, and sliding seals which are subject to leakage or fluid contamination.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved compressor for use in liquefied gas applications.